At the End of the Road
by Atthenendwherenothingexists
Summary: A figure at the end of it's road.
1. End of the Road Prologue

End of the Road

 **Author:**

 **Lols first fan fiction my friends are going to make so much fun of me...**

 _Squish, Squish, Squish. A lone figure covered in a cloak walked down a battlefield. Torrents of rain and sleet fell around it as it slowly trudged forward. The land was barren there were no trees no bugs, birds or signs of animals. The ground was pitch black and seemed to absorb all of the light. The sky was dark and filled with black clouds that constantly poured out tons of rain putting the land into endless precipitation._

 _How long had it been there? The figure wondered as he trudged past another black stain on the ground. How long had he been fighting this battle? The figure had been confused for a long time and had forgotten his purpose a long time before now. All of a sudden a growl was heard as a large wolf came from behind a dead tree, wearing a bone mask the beast charged the figure. The figure just stood there waiting for the world before a sudden flash was seen. It seemed to do nothing as the wolf continued running toward the figure, but just before it arrived the beast was suddenly cut in half and started dissipating into the sky._

 _The figure stood there staring at the dissipating corpse before continuing on his way. The wolf gave him bad memories… the figure was reminded of the things he had lost on his journey. It reminded him of people… friends? He has long forgotten be he seemed to instinctively flinch whenever he saw their pictures. He remember a tall figure with flowing yellow hair she was very… outgoing wasn't she. That tall figure also had a sister the figure thought. The sister she was shy and… what did she like again? Oh yeah it was cookies. The figure smiled a tiny bit as he remembered a tiny bit before it was washed from his brain. There was also a cat no not a cat a person a comrade a… person. The figure frowned at this thought he did not know why but he had a distinct hate toward that one person. The there was a princess with a flowing white dress very arrogant too. The figure looked up at the sky before moving again. It was getting darker by the minute. There was also a very strong girl the figure shook his head thinking of her nickname the inv- invin- yes it was the invincible girl! The figure started walking a little faster seeing the leftover of a battle that had just seemed to happen. The figure cleared his head as he remembered the next person. A wild girl wielding a hammer and a silent boy that accompanied her they were the best of friends, comrades, lovers and… No the figure thought he would not dwell on those times._

 _The figure hated this walking through these endless fields thinking about what he could had done done for his… friends. The figure hated themselves constant reminders that came in the form of wild beasts seeking his life. He remember how the invincible girl died… she was never so invincible huh? The figure thought as he was reminded of her death… On top of a tower fighting to her death against a stronger foe. The figure walked into a tree as he thought of this. The girl said that he was clumsy sometimes right? The figure was reminded of the next death the princess killed from being pierced through the stomach. Bleeding out in front of the girl who loved cookies forever scaring her. Then it was the cat girl. Well she didn't exactly die instead she left… and when we next encountered her she was the enemy a leader in a terrorist organization… what was it called again? The white something... And she took the life of the yellow haired warrior. Both of them dying at the exact same moment. One from organ damage the other from bleeding. Both died in each others arms… Then it was the two of love birds… The silent boy fought against a grim horde and died in combat. Afterwards the hammer wielding girl became silent, cold, and determined in their adventure. Only to die a few years after to a fire massive beast called… Hazel? It didn't matter at that time because even now the figure could feel his fury at the moment the sheer amount of anger seeing her body snapped in half on the floor the one of the two only remaining people in his circle of comrades. Then finally the last one left the figure… the one that the figure loved with all his life… The cookie girl killed in the final battle against the forces of evil._

 _The figure saw it all. The final boss kill her using a large sword and cutting her right down the middle. He saw her body split into two… The figure stopped and a let a tear roll down his face silently standing before continuing on his journey._

 _Finally the figure made it to his destination. A graveyard with only 7 graves. The figure sat down and took off his cloak. It revealed a blonde haired man. Two scars ran down his face as he sat before the graves. As the cloak fell all the way down it revealed his weapons. Two green guns with blades attached to a belt next to the revolvers on one side there was a rapier that was white as snow. On the other there was a short sword that seemed to have a whip attached to it. On his back were two weapons. A giant red scythe and a pink hammer. On his hands were two yellow gauntlets. And in his hands was a sword and a shield both had yellow arcs inscribed into the metal._

 _The figure relaxed before pulling out a set of gifts. One for each of the graves a emblem with a spear inscribed, some canned tuna, pancakes, a wooden bow, a hair brush, some dust, and finally... a jar of cookies._

 _After setting down the gifts the figure said two words before leaving "I'm sorry". The figure picked up his cloak covered him and then continued on his journey far away from this place… Maybe one day he would meet those people again. Some where sometime_

 ** _ _Author note: Should i make this a series? I honestly don't know pls review if I turn it into a series i'm__** ** _ _defiantly__** _ ** _going to_**_ _ ** _revise_**_ _ ** _this A LOT. (also note if you guys find_**_ _ ** _grammar_**_ _ ** _mistakes pls tell me this way i can improve my_**_ _ ** _writing_**_ _ ** _skills.)_**_


	2. End of the Road Qrow Encounter

_End of the Road_

 _Qrow encounter_

 **Author:**

 **Just something that I wanted to do lols**

The figure crossed back from the grimlands into the city of Vale. Large gates awaited him covered in runes and glyphs for protection. The figure remembered how these walls were repaired and how they had become so strong.

 _After the fall of mistral and atlas vale and vacou were the only two cities left. Many citizens fled to the two cities and many died on the way. Sickness and danger lurked at every corner for the evacuating citizens. So many died to the grimm and so many grimm were spawned from that conflict. Their number almost doubled in the matter of 2 months. After the evacuation all the refugees had died or made it into the city walls. However the city was not ready for the sudden surge of refugees and the supplies for emergencies started to thin out. As well as having conflict inside the city the outside was not much better. Most villages died in a few days and the others ran out of food and died._

 _The walls to the city were constantly being raided and attacked by the grim. Bewolves running up the walls. Ursa tearing and hitting the barrier causing great fracture. It seemed that there would be no way to save humanity… then he appeared. A great figure covered in a billowing white cloak that cast a spell on the wall. The citizens watched with awe as the wall seemed to come to life attacking the grim and repelling their attacks. The people were amazed and the moral of the people was boosted by massive margins. However after casting the spell on the wall the cloaked figure seemed to vanish into thin air._

As the figure approached closer and closer the walls seemed to loom forbeingly over his head casting their large shadow on his figure. He stood a few inches before the wall before touching it carefully. As expected it repelled him not allowing him any closer but not attacking knowing that it could not win against such a strong foe. The wall had met him before and developed a conscious just by being near him. The wall knew how truly strong he was so he let him approach close enough to touch but never inside the city.

The figure stood there for a while before looking up at the sky and sighing. "It's been a long time since i've been here huh?" the figure said turning around "its good to know that at least you are still protecting the city." the figure whispered starting a gait towards the untamed wild. "Thank you… Qrow". The figure finally entered the wild several hundred yards away from the foreboding wall. A wall that held his mentor for several years and a great friend. The legendary huntsman that killed Tyrian the greatest assassin. And a person that would be considered family to the greatest possible extent.

The figure finally disappeared from view silently walking in the dead silent forest as a small smile filled his face.

 **Author:**

 **I decided that I would continue this story slowing telling of the fates of the people after the great war with Salem.**


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _White snow, black ice and yellow fire_

It was one of those days. You know, i'm sure you know how they feel. When it's raining outside, people are mumbling on the streets outside and it's just straight out gloomy. It's on those days that you can truly find something very interesting.

The figure walked down a brick road, traveling past shops and restaurants on his way to a certain bar. This bar had a history of being the worst place to be. It had villains, thieves, killers and people looking for a fight. But this place was special for him. The figure neared the bar when all of a sudden somebody was flung out. The man was stone cold and hardly breathing he looked past half dead. The figure paused before continuing into the bar, if you were to go into here you had to be prepared otherwise you would be out cold three steps in.

The figure sat upon his favorite chair in the bar. Equal amount of seats on both sides and a large width that held your entire body. He felt more safe here than at other places. Despite the amount of drunks in the bar you could sometimes find somebody that was interesting to say the least. Sometimes if you were lucky you might have even found 2.

A waiter seemed to pop up from under the bar as she asked his for what he would like. "Ill take the Iron Will please." The figure replied with a deep voice. The waiter quickly moved to take the drink off the wall quicking his pace so he could serve the other customers. As the waiter was grabbing his drink the figure turned around to look at some of the other people in the bar. There was a few huntsman and it looked like a few of them just came back from some missions. There were some drunks that would stay here for the night. _Seemed like there would be nobody special tonight_ the figure thought. Relaxing a tiny bit before the waiter passed him his drink. He was content with this he thought as he brought the drink to his cold lips.

 _ **BOOM**_ the door suddenly crashed open as 4 men walked in. All of them were carrying weapons. One had a giant black club, the other 2 had small knives and finally the third had a chainsaw strapped to his back. The 4 walked in and promptly sat themselves next to him, two on each side. All four ordered the same thing and it was quiet for a moment as the huntsman leaved and the waiter got their drink before leaving himself. And so the bar was empty only the 4 men and the figure left over.

All of the sudden the man with the knife 'bumped' into him on accident causing the figure to spill his drink and the cup roll onto the floor. The man said "sorry" before chuckling to himself and the others. The figure remained silent as the laughter died down. The other man with a knife looked at him before saying "Hey he said sorry" the man said with a frown "shouldn't you say something back?". At this point it was clear that they were completely drunk and didn't have any sense left in them.

The figure quickly got up not wanting to start a fight here walking toward the door in long strides. Before he could make it however the large one with the club walked over and blocked his path. Standing before him menacingly towering over him with his superior hight. The other men surrounded him before the leader spoke to him "Hey man you looking for a fight?","sit back down and have another drink or two with us!". The figure paused before heading back to the bar sitting down and waiting for the other four. When the other four finally sat down the figure tensed up a bit not out of fear but out of something different.

The leader of the four men started their conversation first "hey not many come here like you huh? It's surprising to see somebody so weak come here for a drink." The leader was clearly starting to get more and more drunk. "How about this huh? You buy us some drink and we leave you alone?" The leader was at the point where he started slurring his words "theb how bout dis we cab nake a dal?" He was almost at the point of passing out. Then he fell over dead on the floor. The other 3 started slumping over too but one of them had enough sense to move away from the man. The other two finally fell over dead. The third one out of his range started shaking "Oi m8 what did you do?" he said shocking himself out of his stupor. The figure simply got up and started walking toward the man. The man quickly pulled out his knife and stuttered out "H-Hey dont c-come and c-closer I h-have a knife i-i'm not a-afraid to use it!" The figure simply walked closer and closer toward the man. When the figure was just close enough to touch the man the man reacted out of fear for his life, lashing out with all his strength aiming for the figures neck. And it almost succeeded before suddenly exploding into a bloody rain nothing left of him.

The figure calmly walked out before walking into a alleyway tired because of his powers. He was tired it usually took at least 5 minutes of preparation to use his power but because of his irritation he had used them in 2. He quickly hid himself in the trash as sleep over took him.

 _Drip, Drip, Drip a girl walked down the street calmly taking her time in the rain. Suddenly a loud bang was heard in the alley as a groan filled the street. Most of the people ran from the groan fearing that it was a fight and they could be targeted next. But the girl ran toward it. If it was a fight she would have to stop it in its tracks. But to her surprise when she got there she found a blond man on top of a dumpster covered in a cloak. The man had two scars on his face and would be beautiful if they weren't there. She looked around for the people who could have caused this but decided that they made it away. She was about to turn and walk away but just as she was about to exit the alley something happened. The man started have a seizure! The girl quickly ran over and tried to get him to calm down. Having no other choice she picked him up and ran home._

The figure slowly gained consciousness. What did he do again? Oh yeah he used his powers before he was prepared… sighing to himself he started to wonder why the dumpster was so soft and… fluffy? The figure quickly got up and found himself on a bed before moaning and crumpling down. He heard the door open and a faunus with white hair poker her head into the room. Surprised the man fell on the floor form the bed causing a boom to reverate around the shack. The faunus sighed before walking over and picking the man up onto her shoulder sighing again before speaking in a low town "gosh darn it why are you so clumsy?" laying him down on the bed she covered him in a blanket before commanding him to stay still. The walked over and put her hand over his head measuring his temperature. "How are you still this hot?" the girl said to herself. The figure relaxed before saying "Who are you?" in a croaky voice. The girl looked at him with a stern look and said "Is this really the time to ask the question?". The figure was confused before noticing that the girl was replacing some bandages on his arms and legs. They were both silent after that and they continued doing so until the girl finished.

After the girl had finished she turned around and asked him "so? Do you still want to know my name?" the girl asked. The figure nodded and waited a moment before she answered. The girl sighed before speaking up, putting her hands to her hip she declared with an unwavering tone "My name is Weisska bellalong! But my friends call me Weiss". The figure was shocked and peered at her soul a white princess. The figure looked like he was going to throw up. Seeing this and definitely not wanting to deal with it she called her parents. In came the yellow haired warrior and the black cat. The figure threw up on the yellow haired warrior.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _White snow, black ice and yellow fire pt.2_**

 **Author note:**

 **Gotta few tests coming up i'm also knee deep in homeworks but this helps me a tiny bit enjoy the chapter :)**

"Come on man" the woman sighed in the bathroom taking some time in there to get the sheer amount of throw up off her clothes. The woman sighed in exasperation as she exited the bathroom. It appeared that the man was now talking to blake and weiss in the living room. She peeked in to see how the situation was going and smiled when she saw how well the three were getting along. Usually around those parts you wouldn't see something like this. If there was ever a man in a house it was usually a much dangerous situation.

She left the room and went into the kitchen, it was 6:00 P.M. she had to prepare dinner.

"Soooooooooooooooo? You come from Vale?" Weiss asked as she leaned forwards eager to know more about the city.

"Yes" I do come from vale the man said with a small smile on his face. He was prepared for the reaction that was undoubtedly going to come next.

"Oh…. MY…. GADDDDDD THIS IS AMAZING! BLAKE ISN'T THIS AMAZING!" Shouted Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs.

Blake nodded before looking at the man with new interest.

The man just sat there with a small smile on his face as his posture started getting more relaxed.

Blake and the man sat there in silence as weiss jumped up and down screaming at the top of her lungs about what an "amazing" encounter this was.

The man wondered in silence why blake never spoke the entire time. However he didn't want to disturb this conversation with what could be a dark conversation like that. He just sat there content with their conversation. He still remembered the events that led to this conversation after waking up

 _3 hours ago_

Yang stood there dripping in throw up as she slowly looked up at the man. The man seemed frozen and he had a odd look on his face. It seemed like a mix of laughter and horror at the situation. The room was silent for a good few minutes before suddenly Yang walked out of the room. Weiss and Blake slowly looked back at the shocked man before breaking out into laughter.

"What the hell was that XD" weiss shouted laughing so hard that she didn't even realize the error in he dialogue.

Blake seemed to be laughing in silence not speaking but merely making the motion.

While bother were laughing their heads off the man seemed to be shocked into silence, neither realizing why he suddenly jumped back (well at least the version of that except in bed).

They both laughed for a while before weiss asked a question "Hey what's your name?".

The two girls awaited his answer before hearing his croaked and shocked voice

"Jaune… Jaune Arc" Jaune spoke as he slowly lied down in bed.

"Jaune Arc… that's a nice name rolls off the tongue right?" Weiss spoke breaking the ice a little bit.

Jaune lied there with with a smile although a small sad face could be seen for just a moment. Seeming to reminiscing on something for a short while before answering "Yes… yes it does."

 _Flash back End_

Their conversation continued for a while before they Yang shouted for them at the dinner table.

"Hey you guys better get ov'a here before I drag ya here" Yang shouted in their general direction.

All three of the people came over and arrived but before Jaune sat down he got up to take care of something. "Hey Yang?"

"Mhm?" Yang spoke still her voice still shaking with some anger.

Jaune seemed to tense up a bit before saying what he wanted to say "I'm really sorry you know I didn't even know what direction I was throwing up in Im really really really sorry." His head seemed to tilt down a tiny bit while he was saying this.

Yang sighed before speaking "Yeh I know".

Jaune smiled a tiny bit before going to the table.

Yang looked at the dish she had finished preparing (Fried rice with egg covered in a delicious looking sauce) she paused for a moment before moving on.

She got to the table and sat down next to blake.

The table was silent for a moment before Jaune spoke "Yes she forgave me don't worry guys"

All of a sudden it seemed like the entire table let out a breath.

Jaune paused for a moment before asking a question "ummm… this is kinda awkward but how did you three meet up? I mean you don't have to answer it but I just wanted to know about your situation"

Yang shook her head before whispering "No it's fine I would ask too if I was if your position"

Yang paused before continuing "Well me and blake met up around the age of 3 we were both from rich families but both of them went bankrupt because of the schnee dust company" Yang was shaking with some anger as she said this blake comforting her. Yang continued "My dad suicided with my mom and Blake's parents abandoned her because of here living cost. We found out about each other and decided that we would make a new life for ourselves. So we moved around looking for a place for 6 years searching and searching to no ends. We had our highs and lows but we kept together… eventually we found this place" Gesturing with her hands yang pointed to the walls and shelves "It just felt right… it wasn't anything like our old home but it had a small feeling to it. It seemed like it new what we were looking for and it accepted us." Yang smiled for bit before a frown formed on her face "But then… we were attacked by men" a large scowl filled her face only getting larger as she continued "They didn't rape us or anything like that but just enjoyed seeing us suffer... you must have noticed that blake doesn't have a voice correct?" Jaune nodded in sadness "It was because of the trauma that blake lost her ability to speak we asked a doctor but she said that it might never recover, we can only hope on time to heal wounds." "How did you get away?" Jaune asked. Yang shivered before speaking "well… one day we were waking up getting ready for another day of torture before we found them… dead in the living room bodies ripped to shreds… We never found the killer." The two friends shivered before Yang continued "Even though this house held bad memories we admitted that this place was the only place we would ever find. So we stayed and lived"

Jaune sat there a tiny bit shocked at this revelation however there was still a question to be asked "What about weiss?"

The two paused before looking at him. "Let me tell you about our angel" Yang said.

 **Author note:**

 **HAHAHAHA GET REKT CLIFF HANGER :)**

 **sorry pls dont kill me :'(**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

 **Sorry guys I had school and standard tests to do so yeh. The life of a asian is hard :(**

Chapter 3

 _White snow, black ice and yellow fire pt 3_

It was dark out. Night had fallen almost 2 hours ago. You could hear the crickets and the sway of grass as two silhouettes travelled across the road. Upon closer inspection you could see bulges on the head of one of the silhouette and yellow hair flowing down the other.

"Hey Blake..." the yellow silhouette whispered to the other, "why did this happen?"

Blake waited for some time before straining out her voice

"I don't know Yang… I really don't know."

The two silhouettes walk under foliage, foliage that would cover their wounds and scars. Both had questions as they trudged through the forest. Why were they the ones to encounter those men, why did it never end, why did the world never care?

Finally, the pair exited the forest and into a field that seemed to reflect moonlight off its stalks. After a good while you could hear footsteps approaching them. Turning around they found what they expected.

"Are you here to take us back?" yang whispered

The figure stepped out of the foliage right behind them and nodded.

You could see the anger and fear in Blake and Yang's faces.

"Why? WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU LET US GO WHY?!" Yang started kneeling on floor and weeping to herself.

Blake stood there not moving. She had fainted while standing up.

Yang started quieting down before whispering "she's already lost her voice please just let us go..."

The scene was silent… only the cries of Yang could be heard.

The man hesitated but still started to move forward.

He grabbed Yang and she felt something hit her neck. Then everything went black.

 _ **Hummmmmmmmmm**_

"Huh?... where am I?" Yang woke up only to see herself in a white box.

Hesitating to move she decided to lie down for a bit thinking that this was a dream of sorts.

But the floor felt so… real and the room seemed to have a comforting presence.

After getting bored and unable to fall asleep Yang decided to explore the room.

It was a large cube, it seemed to measure around 3 times her height. Nothing else was in the room besides her. There was no door either. The walls hummed and the white was not burning but not dim either. It glowed softly, gently, warmly.

After exploring the whole area and finding nothing else Yang decided to sit down, sit down and think. So before this she was… knocked out?! Yang sprang up filled with fear and anger. Fear for blake and anger at those men. Suddenly as if responding to her thoughts the room changed color. Bright red splashes and gray blobs appeared blocking out some of the white.

Yang was about to smash the wall out of anger but then noticed the gray and red spots. Red emitted heat and gray gave you a bad feeling. She backed away from the walls and tried to calm down. She might be stupid but she wasn't that stupid (some wouldn't agree).

She decided to experiment around testing various feeling she had felt. Recalling memories of times old and new. The first time she had met blake ahhh yes that was a good one. The walls turned yellow. The yellow gave off a warm feeling, different from the scalding hot of anger. She tried love, the first time she had found out about her feelings. The walls turned pink and a excited and soothing feeling surrounded her. She tried testing and testing and testing until she had no more positive emotions left to test. She had gotten everything that was covered in sun. But not the things in the darkness. No, she refused to think about those thoughts. She prefers the warm feeling of happiness, the smoothing feeling of love, the mysterious feeling of curiosity and the explosions of joy. She would not ruin her time with thoughts of anger and hate, she refused too.

She felt like years had passed in the room. It was not bad but she was running out of fuel. And she was starting to worry about Blake. Wait blake? Who's that?... she thought to herself curiosity filling the room. She knew the name but it was like a puzzle piece that didn't fit into the scheme of things. More time passed and she felt herself get more detached from reality. Slowly sinking down into the depths of nothing. That's when fear groped her heart. She stood up the room filled with gray. That's right she whispered the had forgotten something just now. There was something wrong with this room. Slowly the fear grew not knowing how to get out of this place. She started hitting the walls with all her strength, stomping on the floor. Nothing seemed to work.

She fell down. Fearful and defeated. The gray started creating a fog that come out of the walls. Blocking her vision of anything a few centimeters away from her.

That when a voice went through the fog "are you going to give up? I thought you were stronger than this Yang?"

Surprised yang jumped straight up searching for the voice. "Who are you?" she whispered trying to locate the voice with no avail

"I do not matter. But you are about to lose everything. Blake I know you, your a warrior that would never give up sometimes things get hard and it's okay to cry, but in the end you have to get up, you have to stand up. You were the one who told me that"

Yang was confused. Had she ever said that? If so when? She had no memories of ever telling such a thing to anyone.

"Don't try to look for me. I'm not here and I'm not in the real world either. And if I ever returned I wouldn't have a place to return to anyway. But you do Yang… somebody's waiting for you. Right now their crying your name. Remember Yang remember."

Somebody was waiting for her? Who would do that? Wasn't she useless? Wasn't that why her family abandoned her? Who? WHO?!

Yang tore at her hair nothing seemed to happen and then. The room started cracking the walls started falling away. And then… she left.

Suddenly, Yang sprung up and hit something with her head. Opening her eyes she noticed who it was. "Blake?" she whispered as the cat faunus looked up into her eyes before nodding.

Yang felt tears come into her eyes before hugging the faunus and crying. The faunus was confused but decided to hug back. Happy that Yang was feeling better.

Yang looked around before looking around the area… wait a minute? Oh no Yang thought. They were in this house again.

Yang bolted up but Blake held her down shaking her head before taking out a piece of paper. Using a pencil on the floor she quickly wrote something on the paper "Yang stop, don't worry their gone. Somebody took care of them".

Yang continued thrashing for a while but eventually calmed down after seeing the note.

"What?" she whispered "What do you mean somebody took care of them?"

Blake froze before getting up and showing her the room right next door.

There were ten men… all ripped to shreds.

Yang was throwing up in the bathroom. The blood and gore was disgusting. Turning around she exited the bathroom. Suddenly she felt something behind her. Turning around she punched the thing in the nose and it fell down. However before she could do anything else the voice shouted "Wait!" It was a young male boy carrying a bundle. I was just told to deliver this! He said fear evident in his eye. lowering the bundle sloly the boy slowly walked away. Yang picked it up Slowly unwrapping it. And when she saw what it contained the ran to the living room.

It was a baby. It was injured and it had a note. The note had few words but she understood what it meant.

 _Congratulations Yang,_

 _Wow I honestly didn't know you had it in you. I thought you would have died. I guess not anyway. This is your reward for completing the trial!_

 _Ps. her name is weisska_

 **Author note:**

 **And there we go we have Weiss's past. enjoyed? Please leave a review!**


	6. Extra

**Author note:**

 **And there we go we have weiss's past enjoyed? Please leave a review!**

 **Author note:**

 **This is a tiny chapter that I wrote because I had the feels**

 _White snow, black ice and yellow fire pt: Extra 1_

Jaune rose from the dead, no not literally I mean that he just woke up.

It had been a few weeks since he met weiss and the others. He still remembered how he met them and what they were doing.

He sits up and grabs a pair of jeans and a t shirt off the floor

He was surprised that they even let him stay after finding out about what they went through but for some reason… they insisted.

He gets up and starts climbing down a later to get from the attic to their living room.

Actually he was beyond surprised he was out right shocked. How could they all of a sudden decide to accept him instead of throwing him out?

This confused Jaune greatly as they should not have any memories of the past either.

His confusion showed in his actions as he accidentally put his left shoe on his right and vice versa.

As quietly as he could Jaune opened the door and stepped out. It was still dark out, the moon shone through a thin veil of clouds and the music of crickets could be heard all around.

Jaune started forward walking onto the main path.

He usually didn't walk or have planned exercise but these past weeks he's been doing just that. After all you can't really afford to plan anything when you were special like him.

The road was the same as it had been for the past centuries but a new pair of feet had just trodden on them.

As he travelled down the road he started nearing the forest. In Fact the road went into the forest. Into the darkness and the shade.

Slowly as he walked down the road you could start to see small details that seemed to meld into the forest before. Clumps of glowing moss, small stone statues and finally some floating lights.

Jaune was mesmerized every single time he came here. The abundant life that could thrive in such areas were bright and shiny. Heck there was even a disco ball beetle.

But not all good things can last as a sudden turn in the road split off from the main path.

He walked down where it split. And he walked into darkness.

Here nothing was good and everything was dangerous. Just by looking there could cause harm to one's mind. Evil dwelled here and the stink of corruption was evident.

But jaune had long come to handle this. Because he saw some light at the end of the road. A small hope at the end, a bright halo of light.

And at least he made it to the final destination. He made it to the cliff. A giant crack in the ground. Small rocks on the edges and the bottom. Hundreds of miles long and hundreds of miles wide.

The people in the town stated that the cliff appeared there millions of years ago. They said a great fight occured between the enigma of evil and the enigma of light. Their fight shook the earth and cracked the skies. It was a long and hard battle, many lives were lost and many people were forgotten.

Jaune waited here. And remembered

* * *

Hey Honey! A smiling Jaune could be seen as he ran forward excited to see his girlfriend (soon to be wife) lying down on the porch of their house.

"mhm?..." the girl moaned in a sleepy tone as the younger Jaune bounced up the stairs.

"Aww you sleeping?" jaune whispered as she started to fall asleep again, "well then, I guess nobody could try the new ultra loaded chocolate cookies that I got from the bakery down the street. I might have to eat all of these myself."

Instantly you could see the girl start tensing up. Hesitantly she got up and moved her hair from her eyes. A sparkle faint but still there could be seen "Are you serious?" The girl started emitting a dark aura as she heard the words "cookie" and "all to myself".

Jaune sensing this smartly decided to yield and hand over the cookies. Watching The girl crawl over on all fours made him laugh (on the inside. Not out loud he would die). He just sat there in front of the re-invigorated girl. He just stared for a while before moving beside her and brushing away some of her hair.

She stopped for a moment and a clearly visible blush started to form on her face. She waited a bit before lowering her head a bit and lifting her hand from the bag with a cookie held in it "you want one?" she whispered as she started to tap the floor with her other hand.

Sure! Jaune shouted as he grabbed the cookie and put it to his lip. But just when he was about to take a bite he stopped. Then suddenly pouncing on her he caused them both to fall and the cookies to spill on the floor.

"Shoot the cookies!" The girl shouted as they tumbled and broke on the floor. Turning around to scold the rascal she was prepared for a speech.

Only to be silenced by Jaune leaning over and giving her a hug. "Happy Birthday Honey!" He shouted as he gave his girlfriend two pecks on the cheek.

The girl froze before the already intense blush on her face grew intenser.

Then the girl returned the hug. A smile appearing on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Jaune."

* * *

Jaune overlooked the cliff. He started walking around the edge until a pair of stairs could be seen going down the cliffs edge.

After arriving at the stairs he paused for a moment and looked up into the sky. It had been quite some time. Quite some time.

He started walking down the stairs. The turns and the falls made it slightly more difficult but to him it was worth it. It made him feel more worthy, more worthy to face her again.

Time flew by as he continued to walk down turning the night sky into a yellowish color. Finally making it down and landing on his feet he walked to the center.

And then he started to dig. He started slow. Using his hand to make a organized and timed pattern. Digging deeper and deeper. But the deeper he went the more frantic he dug. Afraid the somebody had found it before him. But nobody could ever do that. And nobody would ever try.

He kept on going until he hit it. A small metal ding signalled that he had hit something. Relief filled Jaune as he picked it up. He was almost 20 feet underground by now. Looking at the small box Jaune leaned against the wall of the tunnel. The exhaustion suddenly catching up to him. Not because of the physical activity but just the sheer amount of stress that flowed through him.

Waiting there for a minute he just stared. Stared at the small box in front of him. Then he decided. He would no longer run away. He would open that box and he would remember. It would be painful, he knew that, but he could no longer run away.

It creaked as he inserted a metal key that he had kept in his pant pocket and twisted. A faint click was heard and the top half popped up. Lifting the lid he grabbed the first thing he could reach.

It was a photo. A photo of them. A photo of that young boy and the younger girl. Oh the joys they had discovered and the adventures they had. He smiled before putting the picture in his pocket.

The then took out a cape. Oh the girl had loved this cape! It was such a precious thing to her. He remembered the first time he saw the girl. In this exact red cape.

He sighed before putting it in the box and pulling out the final object.

It was a letter.

Curious. He didn't put it inside here.

He turned it over and he froze. He was scared. But for different reasons.

The words that appeared scared him

From: Me

To: You

Oh how he was scared.

The letter he remembered. Hands shaking he started to open the letter.

The first words appeared then the lines started revealing themselves.

* * *

Dear Me,

Hey man! Its your boy Jaune here! Back with another time capsule letter! So future me? How are things going? I'm sitting at home right now reading this! Well that's all of the necessary introductions after all… you are me. So now on to the questions. Number one, did I get married to Ruby? Now wait a second if I didn't I would expect the next question to be kinda hard but don't rip the letter yet. Number two, if I did get married to Ruby did we have children? Yes? No? Oh my gosh I'm so excited! Agghhhh I'm melting in nervousness right now. Phew calm down okay. Now I don't want to extend this but I have one final question…

Did I live? Or… did I die. Its kinda hard right now with all of humanity being threatened but… I want to know. If this letter is opened and it's not me I want the person reading this to send it to this exact adress XX XXXX XXXXX. That's where I want to die and be buried. Anyway… thanks! See you later 15 years later me!

* * *

Jaune sat there and was frozen but then after he thought he had finished more words started appearing at the bottom. So he continued.

* * *

Hey Jaune,

It's me Ruby! I found your little secret and decided to add some of my own. And this is really embarrassing so that's why I'm writing this without you knowing oh gosh… Ok I'm here to say that… I will always be with you… oh gosh… even in hard times, when you are sad, and when everything goes down… i'll be with you at your final moments and everything in between. I will always be there. I promise you. I'm sure that we're living there happy right now. With a few kids and a large house. I would be backing cookies and you would come home from work and scoop up the kids. We would play and have fun and grow old together. I promise you that neither you or I are going to die in this war. Just ask the 15 years later you? Ok jaune? I promise that I will never leave you so just wait.

* * *

Tears were falling down. His eyes and nose were dripping. He couldn't stop. He fell to his knees crying and sobbing. Why, WHY, WHY why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be the only thing he had left? Why fate? He did everything fate asked of him but yet… he could not save her!

Jaune stayed there crying for the next few days. He had plenty of time, it would never run out. Unlike the rest of his friends.

 **Author note:**

 **:'( I'm sad rip Jaune**


	7. Chapter 4

**Author note at end**

 _White snow, black ice and yellow fire pt: 4_

 _We all have inner demons to fight, we call these demons, fear and hatred and anger. If you do not conquer them then a life of one hundred years is a tragedy. If you do, then a life of a single day can be a triumph_

 _-Unknown_

The four sat down at their table. It had been several years since they met jaune and added him to their family. It had been a hard process trying to rebalance their schedule but it had worked out in the end. Originally Jaune had been very silent during his stay. But over the years he had started to smile again. Sometimes he would disappear for a few days. But he always came back. They never asked him what he was doing. It would be rude. Because whenever he came back his face was wearing a mask. It was a sad mask. So they strayed from the question. And it was never answered. But still even with the question. They were happy :)

5 years after arrival

"Jaune!" Blake shouted as she worked in the bar. It had been six months since the owner came to them with a job opportunity. The owner was a fat man plump and round. He hardly did exercise but he was flowing with money. He came to Blake with the offer as a kind of gift. Looking at him you could tell that he saw Blake as more than a neighbor. Although deaf she was kind and easy to get along with. She was protective and careful. Maybe that's what made him fall for her. Although Blake never saw him the same way she was still grateful. It was a way to make money for food and repairs. Oh and of course the others were invited to work as well.

Jaune rushed over and grabbed the plates full of bread and jellies. Before Jaune dashed off however Blake tapped his shoulder and pulled out a notepad."Jaune read okay? We need to deliver them in this exact order. First the blue fruit juice goes to table 4 and to the smallest kid. Next we deliver the corn bread and marsh jelly to table 6, Doesn't matter who you give it too they're all sharing. Finally see the red gold leaf? Deliver the drink to table 17 the young man with the glasses." Jaune nodded as he rushed off to the customers. Blake turned around and walked into the kitchen where Yang was preparing the next order. Blake slid silently too her side before standing up and staring. It took Yang a while but after a few minutes of intense cooking and baking she turned around and froze. "How long have you been standing there?" Yang whispered as Blake silently laughed slapping her knees and accidently hitting her elbow on the wall on the process. Yang grew a tiny bit red as she turned around and went back to work. However just before she reached the bread blake turned her around and hugged her. She took out her notebook and after a few minutes of furiously writing and erasing she showed blake her message. "Thank you! :)". Yang turned around and started working again although you could see the scarlet red form on her cheeks.

Finally Blake ran around to the back to see Weiss unloading the trash. Blake ran over and hurried to help her as the trash heap was slowly starting to look like a rising monster. They finally managed to dispose of the trash before Weiss turned around and looked at Blake. "What are you doing here!" Weiss said as she made frantic gestures to the door "We still have more orders coming in! Your supposed to b-". Blake cut her off before opening the door and showing Jaune picking up the final orders of the day. He was working furiously and you could see tiny bits of moisture forming on his skin. "We're almost done for the day" blake wrote peeling the paper off and giving it to weiss "We should go home. I can tell that you lost track of time"

Telling Yang and Jaune she same thing she walked to the front of the store and flipped the open sign to close but while she was lifting it up she thought that she saw a brief flash of a black cloaked figure standing on the opposite side of the street looking at her. But just as she blinked the figure disappeared not leaving a single trace of its presence behind.

The started walking home. It was dark out but there was a full moon and crickets so it wasn't so bad. Jaune was the first to strike up a conversation.

"Soooooo. How much did we make today?" Jaune asked looking at the others and kicking stones away from his path. "Hmmm" Yang looked usure as she took out blakes notebook and looked as the records "around 13000 lien" "so the average?" Weiss said "Hmmm although we had less customer today too.". Blake tapped Yang shoulders and got the notebook back before writing "I noticed that these days we get far less poor customers and a lot more rich ones perhaps that's the difference.". "Ha so they just got rid of the poor people and now all these rich blokes waddle in with money spewing from their pockets?" "Weiss?" Yang said "You know that most of these people worked for their money **legally**." "Yes I know Mom" Weiss whispered as a exasperated sigh exited her throat "I just with that we could live like them too." "Yes I know Weiss but not everybody can be rich."

Finally the four reached their home and Jaune opened the door. After getting in Jaune immediately walked upstair muttering a "i'm tired" as he walked to his room and closed the door. "What's up with him" Blake wrote as a frown formed on her face. "I'm pretty sure he's just tired" Yang whispered a yawn forming at her throat "And so am I." "guess we're playing follow the leader now" as Weiss yawned right after. Blake rolled her eyes as she helped Weiss and Yang up to their rooms. Finally lying down on her bed Blake fell asleep.

Jaune walked out of the house. The others had just fallen asleep. They would not have to see him. As he started walking down into town a dark presence fell over the area and slowly lights turned off and people went to sleep. Jaune was pretty much the only person awake. But not the only thing. A dark figure jumped across rooftops before landing on a railing overlooking the town. Jaune saw the figure and waved at it a frown forming on his face. The figure quickly jumped down a few feet in front of him before unsheathing a large spear.

"Did they send you?" Jaune asked the silent figure "I haven't been doing anything so how did you find me?". The figure not moving stood there holding the spear. "So that's how it's going to be huh?" Jaune put on his hood and uncloaked his weapons "then so be it."

The figure reared up holding his spear slanted down and in the middle of his body.

Jaune took out his sword and his weapons flashed their colors before glowing dimly in the dark night.

 **Hi guys sorry i've been sick and honestly i've not been feeling good in general so sorry for not updating as often. I'll try my best to keep up so just wait for the next chapter ok :)**


End file.
